A Petty Peddie Ball!
by emwood
Summary: As punishment, Eddie must teach the younger students how to ballroom dance. Couldn't be more boring, right? WRONG! As a partner to help him with this hideous form of torture given to him by his own father, Eddie chooses the person who hates dancing the most: Patricia Williamson.


**A/N**

**This fanfic was originally written by my good friend: April243, but I have it on my computer and I like this story a lot so I edited the story and decided to post it. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**A Petty Peddie Ball!**

* * *

**#1 EDDIE POV**

I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was a dance instructor for the younger kids for the rest of the year! Curse my father and his stupid 'no pranking teachers rule'. I now had to teach them all sorts of dances. There is one thing that's good about this though. I get to pick another instructor to work with me for the rest of the year. I knew it would be an Anubis resident, because I wouldn't want my partner to be a complete stranger. I got them all in the living room and began to think.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice snigger: "If he expects any of US to help him DANCE then he better be ready for some broken toes!"

"Yacker, did I hear you just volunteer?," I asked, grinning. I could have some fun with this.

"I never said-" Patricia protested, realizing she was on thin ice. _She's going down,_ I thought.

"Oh good! Then you'll be my partner," I said. She muttered something under her breath.

"You're gonna be SO sorry you did that," she hissed, as she stomped out of the room. Joy looked strangely happy.

"Why are you looking so smug?" I asked Joy.

"You so like her." She smirked at me.

"No I don't!" I said, a little too forcefully. I walked out of the room after Patricia, but I got a phone call at that moment. It was my dad. "What?" He told me I had to get down to the school to start teaching. "Why did you make me do this? You know I can't dance!" He told me it doesn't matter and to get down there in 15 minutes or suffer the consequences. "Fine!" I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran up to collect my co-instructor from her dark cloud of scheming to get back at me. "Yacker! We have to go now!" I shouted.

"Fine!" I heard her shout back. She walked out and promptly kicked me in the shins.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mocked me. "Did I hurt you?" We got our bags and headed to the school, all the while not knowing that this would be the wrecking ball to our walls of hate.

* * *

"Alright! Role-call everybody!" Patricia shouted. No kid even gave her a second glance. "SHUT UP!" She practically blew my eardrums out with that one. All the kids stopped talking. "Good," she said. "Are you all here?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Role-call over!" I scanned the list for what we would be teaching today.

"Oh no," I breathed.

"What? WHAT?!" Patricia asked, impatiently.

"We have to teach them Ballroom Dancing!" I gasped.

"I don't know how to do that!"

"That's the least of our worries!" I groaned. "We have to get... Close together."

"NO! YOU AND YOUR REVENGE EDDIE!" She shouted in my ear. The kids behind us went back to talking and mingling. They knew us. It could take a while before we would learn to dance.

"Let's go talk to Mr. Sweet. Knowing him he will know how to do this." I resigned from the arguing and didn't tell her that tomorrow we'd be teaching them how to do the Tango. We walked to my dad's office and saw he was talking to Joy. I knocked on the door.

"Edison! Hello!" greeted my father.

"Patricia! What are you doing here?" She opened her mouth to answer, but I didn't let her.

"Mr. Sweet, how do you ballroom dance?"

"I know how!" Joy said excitedly. She immediately began to put us in position. "Put your hand here, Trixie," Joy would say, placing Patricia's hand on my shoulder. Or: "Eddie! Around her waist!" She intertwined our hands together. "Move closer," she said to me. "She won't bite!"

"Are you sure, Joy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you sure Joy?" Patricia snapped.

"Yes," she said. Joy told us to move left two steps, back two steps, right two steps, and forward two steps. "So basically a square," Joy continued. "Do that 3 times and then spin her," Joy said to me.

"Try it!" Mr. Sweet said eagerly. He obviously wanted his son to know how to dance. He also wanted his son to find love, but with Ms. Williamson... Err, he'd take what he could get. We tried the dance and found it was easy, and even weirder... I enjoyed it. I don't know if she did, but I certainly found this rather nice.

That niceness was interrupted by an infuriated: "JESUS CHRIST EDDIE! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" I realized that I had stepped on her foot, hard.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized.

"I have an idea!" Said Mr. Sweet. "We should have a ball!"

"Like in Cinderella?" Asked Joy hopefully.

"Yes! Exactly like that! It will be a fairy tale ball!"

"With fancy dresses?" Patricia groaned.

"Oh boy," I said.

"Go teach the kids the dance. You will be focusing on only that dance for the next 2 weeks. Go now!" Mr. Sweet said happily. "Joy and I will work on preparations for the ball!"

As we trudged off to teach the middle school kids, I could see a gleam of excitement in Patricia's blue-grey eyes. _Thats odd,_ I thought, but I shook it off. Who cares what she's thinking?! Oh no. I did...

* * *

**#2 PATRICIA POV**

In the week that followed Eddie and I were in a mad rush to teach the kids Ballroom Dancing. Between Sibuna and teaching I was swamped. Only when Amber and Joy were talking about what they were going to wear, I realized I was required to attend the ball to ''show off the exquisite job Eddie and I have done with the younger students''. I also then realized I had to wear a frilly fairy tale ball-gown. Might as well go with them to get a damn dress. Not gonna get another chance.

"Can I come with?" I asked them. They looked at me, and squealed.

"We finally made you a girl!" Yelped Amber.

"NO!" I probably yelled too loud.

"Whatever. Of course you can come!" Joy grinned.

"Let's go before I change my mind," I grumbled. We got to the nearby dress shop in about 10mins. I looked around for about an hour until I saw a navy blue strapless dress, that came to about the middle of my lower leg, with a deep purple shawl. Joy saw it and grinned.

"I think we have a winner," she said happily. She had picked out a dark red dress with long sleeves and flowers embroidered along the top. Amber had chosen a pink dress that ranged from hot pink to pale pink with short sleeves. They tried them on. They were beautiful. They were ready. Once the dresses were purchased and stored in small bags they got a taxi home. Even Patricia had to admit, this might be a lot of fun...

* * *

**#3 EDDIE POV **

Alright, I know it's wrong but I was eavesdropping on Nina and Patricia talking about the ball. I really liked her and hoped I'd catch something that would make it easier to ask Patricia to go with me.

"Did Fabian ask you to the ball, Nina?"

"No. Did you get asked?"

"Nina, really?"

"What? You and Eddie have gotten very close lately! I thought he might have!"

Silence.

"Well?"

"No... Whatever! I don't care about this anyway! I'm just going because I have to!" They began to talk quietly and I couldn't hear them anymore. I backed up... Right into Jerome!

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, though he already knew very well what I was doing.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him, figuring it wouldn't matter soon anyway.

"I'll take it to the grave," Jerome promised.

"Well, I'm going to ask Patricia to the ball, but I don't know how," I told him. "You could always just ask her- No she'd break you. You could send her on a little scavenger hunt, but make it hard. She loves those things. Yeah that's the best way to do it," he mused.

"Thanks, Jerry," I said and ran off. Time to start Operation: Patricia.

When Patricia sat down in the living room an hour later, I was ready. Everyone in the house was in on it. They all said they would help because they knew it would be a real challenge for me to do it myself. I yanked a string and a bucket of fake rubber feet fell on her. (Fabian spilled Patricia's secret fear to me when I told him what I planned to do) She shrieked and leaped up, and began swearing loudly. I threw the paper airplane and ran to get ready for the mission that was about to take place...

* * *

**#4 PATRICIA POV **

"Oh man," I said as I read the note attached to the paper airplane. It said:

_Patricia- _

_Go to were the bird roosts _

_with the clock to find the next clue. _

_Sincerely, Will :) _

Oh wow! Easy! Whoever wrote this note is bad at making things hard. I climbed the stairs to Victor's office. Damn! Scratch easy. Victor was asleep in there! I could see the note lodged in Corbierre's beak. I quickly devised a plan. I knocked on the door to his office twice. He woke up with a snort. I ducked down fast behind the door.

"Who's out there?" he shouted. Victor then opened the door and looked around. I took the chance. I darted in and grabbed the next note and ducked down again. Victor went back into his office, and I crawled down as far away from the door as possible. I stood up and read it.

_Patricia- _

_Did you really think it would be that easy? _

_Go to were the woods are clear. _

_Sincerely, You ;) _

Who are Will and You? Whatever. This is going to be harder. Wait! The clearing in the woods! I rushed down to the woods and entered. This was actually fun. That is... Until I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Hello Patricia. Remember me?"

"Rufus!" I spun around to see the man we all thought was dead.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing me by the wrist. All thoughts of the clues vanished from my head, as Rufus began to pull me to his car.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. There was no one around to hear me, at least I didn't THINK anyone was.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted someone from behind me. I turned to look and didn't believe what I saw.

"Eddie?" I breathed. "EDDIE! HELP!" Rufus threw me on the ground and blocked himself from Eddie's blow. I leaped up and joined Eddie in pummeling Rufus.

He got up and said: "This isn't over! I WILL be back!" He then ran to his car, got in, and drove away. I looked at Eddie and collapsed in his arms, not crying, but very close to it.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked me. "Do you know him?"

"Eddie," I began. "He's a very, VERY bad man and I hope to never encounter him again."

"I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" he said.

"How is it your fault?" I asked.

"I-I left those notes that led you out here," he explained. "I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"If you didn't know it would happen then it's not your fault," I said. "But what I would like to know is why you left the notes."

"Well... I want to ask you... If... You wanted... To... Go... To the... Ball... With me," he said, trying to find the right words. I thought for a moment (not really I already had my answer) and said casually: "Yeah, okay. I'll go with you."

"All right, good. Now lets get out of the woods before something else bad happens," he said.

"You're right. Let's go home!" I smiled. All thoughts of the other clues gone, we were happy. Now, all that's left is the ball itself...

* * *

**#5 EDDIE POV **

It was the night of the ball. All the boys ("princes")were standing downstairs waiting for the girls ("princesses") to join them. Luckily, it was a clear night so it wouldn't be a bother getting over to the school. The girls came down just then. Amber smiled at Alfie who grinned like an insane person as they walked out the door. Nina came down and grasped Fabian's hand causing him to blush violently. Looks as if Fabian did ask her. Mara and Joy came down and smiled at all the boys. Mara and Jerome walked out happily gazing at each other. Joy just stood there.

"Where is she?" I asked to myself, but Joy answered.

"She's coming don't worry." She smiled mysteriously. Joy then bounced out the door and ran after the crowd headed to the ball. I heard a noise on the stairs and saw her. My mouth dropped open.

"Shut your mouth. You'll let the flies in," Patricia smirked.

"Feeling the love, Yacker," I said, mockingly.

"Let's go! We still have to go over that silly ballroom routine," Patricia said. When we got to the school, everyone was all decked out in beautiful gowns and handsome suits, but people looked at us in amazement. Probably because they knew who we were, you know the goth and rebel that never interacted with one another unless they were insulting or pranking each other. When we walked into the "ballroom". Nina and Fabian joined us and we talked for about twenty minutes before we realized we had to go over the dance one more time before we had to "show off our ballroom moves".

"Time to go Slime ball," said Patricia.

"Right with you, Yacker," I returned. As Patricia walked away, I turned to Fabian and Nina. "How did you do it?" Fabian asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I countered.

"She has never opened up her feelings to anybody. EVER," he told me. "She must really like you, man."

"He's quite right," Nina said. She was always completely emotionless. Never flinched when someone verbally or physically hurt her. Except for maybe when Ruf-" Nina stopped suddenly, noticing what she was about to say.

"It's okay. I know about Rufus," I said. "How do you..."

"The night I was going to ask her to the ball with the clues, Rufus came out of nowhere and began to drag her to his car, but I jumped out from behind the tree that I was watching her from. (Sounds WAY more stalker-ish than it was) We drove him off but for who knows how long," I explained. "All she told me was that he was a very bad man she hoped to never encounter again."

Fabian looked at Nina, and she bit her lip. "Most of us have had bad experiences with Rufus, but by far the worst were Jerome's and Patricia's," Fabian told me. "We could tell you their story... But I think you should hear it from them. In their own time, of course!"

"By the way," Nina continued. "Did you see his face?"

I thought long and hard. "No. I didn't. It was too dark to see."

"Well that could be a problem, but it probably won't make much difference. That's all we'll say for now, but I think you'll hear the story sooner or later," concluded Fabian. Suddenly his eyes wondered to the clock. "Look at the time you better get moving if you want to catch her to go over the routine one more time!"

"Your right," I exclaimed. "See you guys later!" I turned and ran backstage to find Patricia telling a girl to suck it up and dance. The girl was flipping her off. Patricia changed her approach.

"Pllleeeaaasseee just dance!" Patricia whined.

"No!" The girl said, stomping her foot down right on the instructor's toes.

"ARRRGH!" Patricia cried out in pain.

"Hey!" I yelled at the little girl. "You can NOT do that!" I looked at Patricia's foot. It looked okay but it was going to be very bruised.

"I'm fine!" Patricia snapped. She stood up and limped to the little girl. "Go now. Or stay and dance. Your choice," she said very slowly.

"I'll go," smirked the little girl. She flounced off the stage. Well, that was weird. Patricia stood up and helped all the kids get into position and began to go over the dance.

"Good. Now...Poppy! Move to the right not the left," Patricia corrected. Jerome's little sister nodded to her and moved to the right.

"Crap! Yacker we have 3 minutes till show time!" I said, looking at my black wrist-watch.

"All right! Let's do this!" She shouted.

Boy, I hope we won't make fools of ourselves...

* * *

**#6 PATRICIA POV **

"All right! Let's do this!" I shouted.

We rushed around, getting into position. Eddie and I got to the podium just as the curtains parted. "Welcome everyone, to The Fairy Tale Ball," I said kindly. Ugh! I hate it.

"We will now show you the ballroom dance that we have taught the pupils," continued Eddie, in the same manner. As the music began the kids began to dance...perfectly.

I let out a sigh of relief. "We did it," I whispered to Eddie.

"Yeah I guess we did," he answered.

_I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't think straight! Help me! _

"So... Eddie..." I began.

_Shut up Patricia, shut up! Your only going to make this worse for yourself! _

"Yeah Yacker?" he asked me.

_Errrrr... Now what?_

"Uh," I mumbled.

_What the heck do I do?_

The clock struck 10 and the dancers were done.

"Thank you, and goodnight!" I said. We got off the stage and everyone else clapped.

Joy ran up to me. "Wow you did a great job!" she hollered. "And guess what?"

"What?" I asked. "Mr. Sweet says you guys don't have to teach younger kids to dance anymore!"

Now, two hours ago, I would have been all over it, but now I feel as if I had a purpose, besides being a Sibuna member, and saving the world. Wow... I don't know why I'm complaining. I was snapped from my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. I jumped. My survival skills kicking in; I elbowed the person who was behind me in the gut.

"Oof!" I turned around to see Eddie clutching his stomach.

"Sorry!" I said.

"My bad entirely!" "Just one of the things I have to add to my Do-Not-Do-To-Patricia-List: Don't surprise her," he said, with a small chuckle.

Jerome was snickering in the background, but Mara turned and looked at him sternly. He shut up.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance," he told me.

"Oh uh... Yeah sure," I said, embarrassed. Just as we were about to dance, the clock struck eleven.

"All right then! Time to find out who our king and queen of the kingdom are!" Joy announced into the microphone. "The winners are...Patricia and Eddie!" Both our heads shot up at the same time.

"Who entered our name on the ballot?" I asked Eddie.

"I have no idea!" he answered. I looked at Amber. She was smiling a very happy smile.

"Amber..." I said with narrowed eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing!" I rolled my eyes.

We climbed to the stage for the second time that night, and received the crowns. As we danced along with everyone else, an image popped into my head.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I said to Eddie.

"What?"

"Nina and Fabian."

"Why?" "When they won prom king and queen last term they danced just like this, and then they-"

I didn't get a chance to finish, because Eddie had leaned down...and he kissed me as the clock struck 12...

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
